It's not your world
by FallenSprings
Summary: Modern AU Loki and Thor decide to enrol in the same high school as this "demon ghost girl" who committed suicide due to break-up and her ex being a douche (the usual) and spreading horrible rumours. Asgards duty is to protect the realms so its up to Loki and Thor to fix things.


_**My Weapon**_

I gripped the handle tight, clinging onto the warm metal just like the people in front of me were clinging onto their lives. There's no point though. "Their eyes are pleading me when their mouths cannot." I stepped over a man lying still on the ground- he was alive, he'd just given up I guess, let death take him. "Wise man" I mumbled, as I stood on something soft, feeling it stick to my boots.

"Did I not tell you, to pick up your shit, when you drop it? Huh? Do you _want _to lose another eye?" I kicked the now squashed lump towards its owner and bent to stare the moaning girl right in the... other eye. "And their mouths are wide open when their eyes are gone." I whispered. In one swift, practised swing, I disconnected her other eye from its socket and let it roll to the floor. I smiled as Nicola's mouths stretched open wide, no sound coming out. She was in too much pain. "Ah, perfect! Good girl Nicky!" This was going so well! Soon my story will be complete!

_And I've only got one more seen to recreate, then I can finally write it up!_

_First I have to finish off the mess I have made. It's too clean in here._

I stared at the blood covering the walls, the room blushed burgundy. _Not enough _I thought. "A haunting voice took over the everlasting moans in the small apartment, singing eerily out of tune" I began to hum a lullaby as I spun round the room with my arms outstretched, swiping at any human flesh that happen to have come in contact with my weapon. I sang, loud and skipped over to Nash Thronwerth who laid leaning against the wall, barely breathing. He was staring at me. I stopped.

_"Foolish boy, have you lost your eyes? Nope. You still have your mouth don't you? Look around you sunshine! I took five fingers from you and this is how you show your thanks? Are you not grateful?!" I yelled, standing up, wiping my bloody weapon against my white dress- threatening. "Sorry" He barely managed to moan. "Sorry, hunny, but I didn't ask you to speak." A smile slowly spread across my lips and I leaned forward, my nose inches away from his._

"I'll give you a gift, sweetheart." He began to cry as I caressed his face with my hand. "Shhh, I think you'll really like it! In fact I'll give you two gifts! I'll let you walk out here alive – no, I promise- don't worry." He looked confused, and looking confused seemed to have drained majority of the energy that he still had left. I giggled and brought up my other hand, letting the tip of my knife touch the corner of his mouth. "Are you ready for your second gift?" I said, staring at his lips. Then I dragged the knife from the corner of his mouth up to his cheek bone. He screamed.

"Hey! Don't scream! You'll make me smudge you fool!" I shifted the knife to my other hand and repeated the movement, sighing at the beauty of the crimson that trickled down his jaw. "I hope that helps darlin'. I know you just _love _to talk"

A memory.

_They're all laughing at me, why are they laughing?_

_I walked through the crowded corridor, avoiding eye-contact as much as possible with pretty much _everyone.

_Nash Thronwerth._

_I'd broken up with him when I realised he wasn't comfortable with me living on my own, with only an uncle who I barely see. If he couldn't handle his girlfriend having dead parents then... I don't know. I mean, what kind of person is that? If I've learnt to deal, so should he. I mean, it's not _his _parents after all. They died in a fire, 5 years ago, when I was 11. I've lived with Uncle Harry ever since. He's my dad's brother. We don't speak much, infact we don't speak at all; he's just kind of... _there_. He works late too so..._

_I think he's angry with me. Nash._

_I stop in my tracks, head down. Two girls blocking my way. I look up from their matching skirts and shoes immediately identifying the two identical twins. I smile, struggling to figure out which one is Daisy and which one is Rosey "Hey, 'sup guys?" I say, trying to cover my troubled thoughts._

_But they don't smile back. "What the hell?" One of the twins exclaims, hands in the air. "What the actual hell?" being dramatic. Definitely Rosey. "You stupid fucking whore"_

_Whoa "Uhm, excuse me?" Baffled by their tone and angry expression, I begin to panic._

_What has he done? "Darlin', why'd you do it?" Daisy asked, calmly. But I knew that's not what she was, I could tell by the look in her eyes. I tried pushing past them to my locker, which was two lockers down. Where I saw Nash leaning against it, sneering. What's going on? _

_"What did you do you f-"I stopped when I felt someone's hand brush my shoulder. I turned and stared into the ocean dark eyes of Ryan_ _Thronwerth, swirling with rage. Nash's older brothers towered over me as hid face grew slightly pink – I thought he had a match?- shit mist be real. _

_"What-"_

_"You cheating little-"He spat on my before he could finish his sentence, right in the face and I heard a chorus of laughter erupt all around me. "You did the dirty on my brother with a nerd, you _freak_."_

_Ok. _What the fuck_._

_I whirled round to face Nash, swiping my hand across my face to wipe of the wet sludge Ryan had planted there. "What are you telling people now? What the hell are you trying to do?" Confusion made me look venerable, I could tell because he began to laugh. "I should be the one yelling"_

_"It's over" Wait, did he just... "Break up with me"._

In front of everyone_. It made sense._

_"You just can't it" I spat. "The embarrassment of being stupid up, can you?" I could feel my cheeks burn red and my pulse quicken. Tears stung my eyes as I stared right into the sea of darkness that used to embrace me like the mini waves that used to splash against my skin at the beach in summer when I was blue so beautiful and calming I could almost smell the salt of sea water, feel the warm sand under my feet as the sun hugged my skin and the breeze tickled my face. I could almost hear my parent's laughter as they chased me down the beach and into the warm water._

_A tear rolled down my cheek._

_Now all I can see in the deep dark depths of Nash's eyes is the truth. _

_I'm lost, stuck in a storm that shows no mercy as waves made of steel crash down on me. Pulling me down, deeper and deeper, I can hear the sirens wailing a song for a poor sailor as I fall deeper... I try to swim, reach for the surface but-_

I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim.

_I push myself above the chaos of waves, choking me, just so I can manage one more word, before the huge tidal wave crashes down onto my weak body, and the ocean takes me for it._

_"Why?" I managed to choke out. I heard gasps and whispered conversations taking place all around me; a crowd had formed, and they were giving me strange, disgusted looks. Even my own friends looked embarrassed and _disappointed._ I looked back at Nash and I'm sure I saw pity flicker in his eyes, for the slightest second before he pushed past me and left me. In this mess he had created for me. Everyone stayed rooted in place, throwing horrible statements about how much of a "slut" I am. Including Ryan. He looked like he was going to pounce... I think he was. And he did._

_The tidal wave destroyed me. Me home is the ocean_

"You hurt me" I whisper and left the scene with my weapon.


End file.
